Pin Me
by VMLOV83
Summary: What if when Sara said pin me to Grissom they both got more than they bargined for. Beware spoilers for season 4. GSR. Epilogue added.
1. Chapter 1

****

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI.

****

Pin Me

****

Chapter 1

Sara was frustrated. She'd just been about to make a break in her case when she was called to the conference room. She entered the room to find everyone except Grissom already there. Warrick was at the head of the table going through his notes occasionally glancing up at the clock. Catherine sat across from Nick drinking a cup of coffee while Nick ate an apple. Grabbing herself some coffee she took a seat next to Nick and waited impatiently for the meeting to start.

Warrick started to pass out case reports not waiting for Grissom to arrive. The group started picking apart the case, looking for anything that could have been missed the first time around. Bit by bit they recount the events putting the pieces of evidence together. Out of the corner of her eye Sara can't help but notice when Grissom appears at the door. He listened to the teams case breakdown for a minute before he entered.

"This is a rush case." Grissom told them as he came to stand beside Warrick "Everyone's in the pool for 24 hours. Warrick, you need to see Robbins. Have him walk you through his notes on the autopsy. Nick, Sara, the Judge issued a warrant for Fife's vehicle. Detail is towing it back to our garage."

"Hold on. Warrick's already searched the car and the knife's been excluded. What exactly are we hoping to find?" Nick wanted to know.

"I don't know." Grissom answers truthfully. "But the knife and the towel are invisible evidence. The jury will never see them. So we have to find something that's visible."

Sara, not wanting to let go of her own case decided to speak up.

"Uh, listen, I recognize the importance of this, but I'm in the middle of my own homicide investigation." Sara told Grissom.

"I'll talk to your detective. Explain the deal." Grissom answers, she stares at him for a second letting her frustration set in before arguing.

"Well, it's not about the detective. It's about my own responsibility." she counters.

"I'm handing out assignments, Sara. It's not a negotiation." He shot back at her more harshly than she was used to.

Slightly hurt she sat back in her seat folding her arms across her chest as he dismissed them. She truly hated how thing had become between her and Grissom, and lately they just seemed to have gotten worse. She hadn't wanted to argue with him but why couldn't he see that her case was important as well. She glares at his back as he exited the room, the rest of the team following leaving only her and Nick.

"Come on, we have work to do." he told her bumping his shoulder with hers. Reluctantly she got up and followed him.

Outside the garage they wait for the car to be delivered. Sara lent back against the wire fence as she waited for Nick to get off his phone. Still angry about the meeting she glared into the distance only to be interrupted by Nick as he finished his call and walked over to her.

"That was auto detail. There's a traffic jam on Flamingo. Tow truck should be here any second." he told her.

"You know what pisses me off?" Sara huffed

"Lots of things." Nick joked trying to lighten her mood. Sara ignored his comment as she continued.

"Victims aren't equal. High profile cases get priority." She pushed herself off the fence.

"A ticking clock gets priority." Nick informed her making her roll her eyes.

"Every case is a ticking clock. The only difference between a cold case and a hot case is time." Sara answered

"I don't care if you're working on the hottest case of your career. If your supervisor tells you to leave a scene to go wash his car, you do it." Nick told her. Sara looks at him wondering what had happened to her friend. Ever since the key position opened up at the lab he had changed, and she didn't like it. "You don't have a career without a job." He clarified his statement as the truck delivering there car pulled into the driveway.

The car had turned out to have been crushed accidentally due to a mistake with paperwork. They had to spend the next few hours opening it back up. The challenge of this helped ease Sara's earlier mood. Luckily it turned out to not be a waste of time as they recovered new evidence.

"So ... you still upset about your case being put on hold?" Nick asked Sara with a smirk and chuckling as she rolled her eyes at him and then glared.

When the new evidence started pulling them in a new direction the old evidence is once again pulled out to be re-examined. Sara pulled out the stained sheet that had been on the bed during the rape and murder. Hanging it from a wall she took a step back to study it not noticing that anyone else had joined her until a voice spoke up.

"Checking my work?" Grissom asked moving to stand next to her

"Oh, I'm just looking around." Sara answered with a shrug. They stand quietly together for a moment studying the stained sheet before she feels his glaze on her.

"What are you thinking?" Grissom wanted to know. Knowing there were something's going on in her head that she couldn't share with him she stuck to the case.

"Well, her body left behind this void." she told him moving forward gesturing to the stained pattern with her hands "The attacker was on top. He held her down by her wrists." she turned around looking at Grissom as she talked.

"Which would explain the transfer of wax from him to her." Grissom noted as he listened

"Yes." Sara nodded "Pin me down." the words are out of her mouth before she realized how they had sounded.

Before she is able to retract her comment Grissom had taken the step forward and moved her into position. She finds her hands being held up beside her head as they reenacted the crime. Deciding to just go with it she struggled slightly against his grip before continuing.

"She would have struggled. Then, she gave up." they both go still and she can't help but enjoy there closeness. "Afterward, when he got up, he put his hands on the sheet for leverage." she instantly missed his touch as he releases his grip on her wrists only to find him move in closer as he placed his hands on either side of her waist.

"Like this." Grissom askes softly. All Sara can do is nod in response. "Which explains how the wax got from him to the sheets." as he said this there eyes met and hold.

"Yes." Sara breathed out.

A moment passed and Sara started to feel awkward as they remained in position. Opening her mouth to say something she is caught by surprise as she finds herself pushed up against the sheet and wall. Lips that she had dreamt about crushed her own and his tongue invaded her mouth. Before she given a chance to respond she felt him pull back.

Grissom looks at her shocked at his action. She looks dazed as her fingers raise to her now swollen lips. What had he done pushing himself on her? She would hate him now he was sure. He had ruined any chance he thought he might have with her with this one moment of weakness. Breaking his stare he missed the look of hurt that crossed her face as he took a step back, turned and left.

Finding herself alone as she watched her boss retreat from the room Sara quickly wiped a tear from her cheek as once again he rejected her.

* * *

I had no plans to post this until i had completed **A Past Once Hidden** but i was at home sick and bored so i thought what the hell. I'd like to thank Amanda Hawthorn for looking over this chapter for me. I have no actual BETA so all mistakes are mine. I am working on this area and would take any feedback you have to offer. let me know what you think... Should i continue?


	2. Chapter 2

****

Chapter 2

Grissom had retreated to his safety of his office, his sanctuary. He fell backwards into his chair as he replayed what he had just done over and over in his head. He had been standing so close to her. He had felt the warmth of her body, smelt the sweet sent of vanilla, as he had held her. When there eyes met he stopped thinking for just a minute. He had pushed himself on her and she hadn't responded. He had waited too long to make his move, she had gotten over whatever it was she had felt for him… just like she had said she would all those months ago.

__

"I don't know what to do about this." he had told her honestly for the first time since she came to Las Vegas.

"I do," Sara had said sadly, "You know, by the time you figure it out, you really could be too late,"

He was interrupted from his thoughts as Catherine and Warrick entered his office. Catherine gave him a strange look as she took a seat across from him. Pulling himself together Grissom lent forward pushing Sara from his mind and got back to the case at hand.

It wasn't until later as they watched Brass and Warrick through the glass that Catherine was able to comment on the events in the conference room earlier that day.

"So, I liked your tough act yesterday," she told him.

"Huh?" he grunted not understanding what she meant as they continued watching the interrogation through the window.

"'I hand out the assignments. This isn't a negotiation.'" she quoted his words with a smirk.

"What, too much?" he asked, as he realized that he had messed things up with Sara more than once that day.

"Not enough," she told him shaking her head. "You really do need to be harder on her. She has no respect for authority and is just going to get herself in more trouble later on if you don't put a stop to it now."

They returned to watching the interrogation as Grissom contemplated Catherine's words.

Thing with Sara had been strained for months, maybe even years now. Most of the time he had found it easier to avoid her so he didn't need to deal with the strain between them. He said things around her that he knew he shouldn't, the words always seemed to slip from his lips before he could stop himself.

__

"I've been a baseball fan my whole life," he had defended himself from her accusation of not liking sports.

"Baseball. Well, that figures. All those stats," Sara had assumed.

"It's a beautiful game," he had told her.

"Since when are you interested in beauty?" she counted.

"Since I met you," he admitted without though. When she looked at him he knew he had said the words out loud and mad a hasty escape back to work.

He hated knowing that he constantly caused her pain. The one time she had the chance to leave, get on with her life, he had put a stop to it, sent her a plant, gave her hope once again. As much as it hurt for them to be near each other it would be ten times worse if they were apart, if he was unable to catch that glimpse of her each day as she rushed around the lab. This time he had gone too far. He couldn't just act like it hadn't happened.

As he watched their only suspect be released Grissom wondered, _would he ever be able to release Sara from the prison he had put her in._

GRS

Sara remained in the lab after Grissom had left. It didn't take long for the sadness she had felt to turn into anger. How dare he do this to her. She was finally ready to move on. She had accepted that he hadn't wanted her after he turned down her dinner invitation. When the key CSI position opened up she knew that this is what she needed, a distraction.

__

"Sara. Do you have any diversions?" he asked once during a tough case.  
"Do I what?" she hadn't understood what he had meant at first.  
"You max out on overtime every month. You go home and listen to your police scanner. You read forensic textbooks…" he told her  
"Yeah," everyone knew this was what she did. She was the job.  
"Look, every day we meet people on the worst day of their lives. It's a lot to deal with. Everyone who's had any time on this job knows that you have to have a diversion in order to cope with what we see. What do you do for fun?" he asked.

"I chase rabbits. And...I read crime books. And I listen to the scanner," he didn't understand that work was a diversion from her life.  
"You need something outside of law enforcement. Catherine has her kid, you know? I sometimes... ride roller coasters. What do you do?" he tried again.  
"Nothing," he didn't understand that she couldn't have the thing she really wanted.

It wasn't the kind of distraction he told her she needed, it was a distraction from him. She couldn't have him, but, she could have the career she wanted. Now after what he had just done that was on the line as well. What chance did she have to get the promotion now. Now it would be easier to start fresh at a new lab and work her way up there, she was going nowhere here.

Slamming her hand on the table she pushed her chair back roughly knocking it over. Storming out of the room she passed Nick. Ignoring his call she continued down the corridor and out into the night.

When she reached her car she got in, revved the engine and tore out of the labs parking lot. Not caring about how much trouble she was now in for leaving work, she just drove.

GRS

Nick watched as Sara passed him, ignored his calls. She looked pissed, more so than she had earlier. Something had happened. Something bad. _Probably another confrontation with Grissom_, Nick thought. Things had really gotten bad between the two of them. The whole lab saw it, felt the tension. Knowing that it was best to leave her alone he let her go.

Luck was on her side, he found out, their part of the case was taken care of. Grissom, Catherine and Warrick were able to handle the rest of the case on there own. Nick had covered for Sara when Grissom had told him they were no longer needed and left for the day, hoping his friend would call if she needed to talk.

* * *

Wow I was amazed by the response I got from the first chapter. To everyone who left a review, you are what encourage me to keep writing. I read all the reviews and love hearing what you think. I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations

I have a couple of ideas where this could go. First would involve Sara leaving for a short time. Second would involve Sara finally let Grissom feel her frustration, making things as difficult as possible for him. I am leaning towards her leaving… what do you think? Would you prefer me to follow the shows story line or now go off in my own direction. Let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

****

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI.

Chapter 3

Sara sat against her car looking out at the desert. She only realized how long she had been there when the sun started to leaving the sky. She hated how she let Grissom get to her. She was angry with herself for letting him hurt her again and again and how she seemed to always come back for more.

What frustrated her the most was how he could always pretend like nothing happened afterwards. It couldn't continue. She had to find a way to move on once and for all, _starting tonight,_ she decided.

Sara pushed herself up off the ground, watched as the sun sank out of view and hoped into her car. Tonight was her night off. For the first time in a long time she was going to have the whole night off and not head into work, even if only for a few hours as she normally had. When she reached her apartment building she stopped by her neighbors door. Knocking she waited for Sharon to answer.

Sharon had moved into the apartment next door to Sara soon after Sara had moved in over three years ago. They were not close friends but they would often go running together. From time to time Sharon would invite Sara out though Sara had always turned her down citing work commitments as her reason for not going.

Sharon smiled when she opened her door and found Sara.

"Hey, do you want to go jogging?" she asked. "give me about 15 minutes," she continued not waiting for an answer.

"Actually, I was wondering if you were busy tonight," Sara asked.

"Nothing planned." Sharon admitted.

"Do you want to get a drink or something? I have the night off," Sara told her.

"I thought you didn't get nights off," Sharon teased.

"I decided that I needed to get a life. I'm just not too sure how to do that," Sara laughed at how lame she sounded.

"Well you came to the right place. There's this new bar I've been wanting to try out," Sharon told her with a smile. "let meet back up in an hour, is that enough time for you to get ready."

"Plenty," Sara told her as she turned to go to her apartment.

It had never taken Sara an hour to get ready for anything. She entered her apartment and went straight to her bathroom. Turning the shower on she striped out of her work clothes and stepped under the spray. As she washed her hair she began to sing, she started laughing as she realized she was singing, _I'm Gonna Wash That Man Right Outa My Hair, _she continued for another verse as it seemed appropriate for tonight.

Finishing her shower Sara wrapped a towel around her body, and another turban style around her freshly washed hair, and headed out into her bedroom. She opened her closet and looked inside, _what should she wear. _It had been so long since she had gone out socially, outside of work, so she had no idea what to wear. Pulling out a pair of jeans she had deemed to tight for work she decided that they might do her some good tonight. Tops were more difficult. She owned a lot of t-shirt and casual shirts that did not seem right. Shirt after shirt were tossed on the bed until she found something she forgot she owned. It was an impulse buy about six months before, a black halter that showed a little more skin than she was used to. She eyed it for a minute not sure if could go out in such a low cut top. She put it on and turned to look in the mirror. It was perfect. It showed off her slim figure better than she remembered without being too revealing.

Taking the towel from her hair she pulled a comb through it before scrunching it a little with her hand, tonight she would let it curl naturally. Not someone to wear makeup Sara just added a little eye shadow, mascara and tinted lip gloss. Now all she needed was shoes. Going back to her closet she looked at the small selection of shoes she owned and decided to stick to a pair of boots with a small heal. Looking at herself in the mirror she was impressed with what she saw. _Maybe she should make a little more effort in the future_, she thought. Looking at the clock on the wall she was surprised to see that an hour had nearly passed. Grabbing her keys and tossing them in her purse she headed for the door.

GSR

After his last shift Grissom's thoughts had retuned to Sara. He didn't even sleep before he came into work tonight, but he didn't feel tired. He felt energized, like he could go for days without sleep. The thought of seeing Sara tonight kept him going. Walking out of his office Grissom headed towards the break room where the team waited for assignments. As he drew closer he started to feel slightly nervous. What if she didn't want to face him. Yesterday he had thought he had made his biggest mistake yet. Now he felt like it may have been the best thing he had done in a long time. He had avoided how he felt for her for too long. It was time to face his demons and take responsibility for his actions. The feel of his body against hers, his lips kissing hers, was still fresh in his mind. The only problem was… she hadn't responded. Had he pushed her too far. Had she given up on waiting for him.

He entered the break room and noticed instantly that she was missing.

"Where's Sara?" he asked putting the assignment slips on the table in front of him.

"Well hello to you too," Catherine said.

"Sorry, hi… Where's Sara?" he asked again.

"It's her rostered night off, she isn't here," Greg offered, he was over at the counter making himself a cup of coffee.

"Like that's ever stopped her," Nick joked getting a small laugh and a high five from Warrick.

"She's entitled to her nights off just like the rest of us." Greg told them standing up for his friend.

"Yes she is," Grissom said disappointed. He sat down at the head of the table and picked up one of the slips in front of him. "Catherine, Warrick. Break in tuned bad in Henderson. Nick your with me. Multiple stab victims. Mystique's bar just off the strip,"

GSR

Sara was having a great time. She and Sharon had gotten to the bar a few hours ago. Apart from there first drinks, the drinks had been bought for them. For the last hour they had the attention of two men, Mike and Sam, that had kept them laughing and there drinks full. Sharon especially seemed to be enjoying the attention she was getting from Mike. He whispered something in her ear and she nodded. Leaning over she called over the loud music.

"Mike knows the owner of a club down the street. He can get us in for free. Interested?" Sara looked at Sam who was at her side, he shrugged his shoulder in response. Lifting her glass to her lips she swallowed the last of her drink.

"Let's go," She told them as she got up.

As they headed out of the bar they were welcomed but flashing lights of police cars and ambulances. Sara looked around she didn't recognize anyone at the scene but knew that could change at any moment. Sharon and the guys joined the crowd, formed at the edge of the crime scene tape, and looked on in interest at what was going while Sara hang back.

"Come on guys lets get out of here. I came out tonight to avoid work," she pointed out.

"What is it you do?" Sam asked as they moved out of the crowd.

"She is CSI," Sharon spoke up for Sara.

"Crime Scene investigator," Sara added.

"I knew she looked familiar," Mike told Sam. Off Sara's look Sam added,

"We work for the DA's office. We've seen you around the court house,"

"Well at least we work for the same side," Sara offered in acceptance of there answer, "but I draw the line at work talk, I am in need of this night off,"

"Stick with me, sugar, I'll make sure you have fun," Sam told her swinging his arm around her shoulders, making her laugh, as they started down the street toward there destination.

GSR

"Hey that looks like Sara," Nick pointed to a woman near the crowd of bystanders as the arrived at their crime scene.

"What? Where?" Grissom asked searching the crowd. _Sara must have been listening to her police scanner again and decided to help out_, he thought.

"Over there," Nick pointed out for Grissom. "She's looking good, I've never seen her dressed up like that before," He added letting out a small whistle.

Grissom spotted her across the crowd. It looked like she was talking to someone but he couldn't see who. A moment later she was joined but a woman and two men, he noted as he watched on. They talked for a minute and then one of the men put his arm around Sara making her laugh. _He hadn't seen Sara laugh in a long time_, he thought sadly. She looked happy as the group walked off in a different direction.

Well at least he knew for sure now, _she had moved on._

* * *

I told myself I wasn't going to take my computer on vacation with me. I did. I then told myself I wasn't going to do any writing. I did. So here is my next chapter coming direct to you from sunny Florida. Hope you enjoyed. Please review. I love reading your thoughts both good and bad I take them all.

I read everyone suggestions and have decided to take the story in my own direction but will at times add parts of episodes both old and future (well season 4 anyway) as I go. I have big plans for _Butterflied._


	4. Chapter 4

****

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI.

Chapter 4

As Sara walked into the lab at the start of shift, the next evening, she felt better than she had in months, years even. The night before had gone better than expected. She had a date on Friday night for the first time since she had found out Hank had another girlfriend, which she actually was excited about. She and Sam really seemed to click and had talked for hours the night before heading home, separately.

Getting ready for work tonight she had taken more care than she had in a long time. She could do this. She was going to have a life. No more unnecessary overtime, no more coming in on nights off. From now on she would make more time for herself.

Walking through the lab hallways she heard a whistle. Dismissing it she headed into the locker room to put away her bag and jacket. She hadn't even gotten her locker door open when Greg came bursting into the room.

"Hey Sara," he said out of breathe. Giving Greg a puzzled look, she turns back to her locker as she addressed him.

"Hi Greg. What are you so excited about tonight?" she asked.

"Nothing," he answered quickly. "So… how was your night off?"

"It was fine," she told him as she closed her locker and turned to head to the break room.

"I heard you went out," he said following her.

"Greg, don't you have work to do?" Sara asked in hope to stop the questions.

"Not too much… Just thought I should give you the heads up, Nick saw you out last night," he darted back off to his lab as Sara stopped just outside the break room door.

__

Damn it, when will her private life ever be that, private.

Nick would no doubt mention something in front of everyone. It was his way, after all, to embarrass her any way possible.

Actually, she stopped to think about the situation for a minute, _maybe this could be a good thing. It would tell Grissom she wasn't pinning after him like a love sick school girl_. The smile back on her face she walked into the break room. Warrick and Catherine were already there waiting for the start of shift. Catherine looked up from her magazine as she entered, offered a quick hello and turned her attention back to the magazine in front of her. Warrick at least took the time to pause the game he was playing to offered her a,

"Hey girl," with one of his friendly smiles. Then took an extra minute as he looked her up and down, "You look nice. Special occasion?" He asked. Getting Catherine's attention she looked up and studied Sara.

"Are you wearing make up?" Catherine asked moving in to get a better look.

"What? Stop looking at me like that," she moved away from Catherine's inspection, feeling self conscious, and to get herself a cup of coffee.

As she lifted the cup to her mouth Nick walked into the room. He headed straight over to Sara. Pouring himself a cup he looked sideways at her.

"Have a good night off?" he asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"I did, thanks for asking," she moved over to the table and sat down placing her cup in front of her. As she expected him to, Nick soon joined her.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"This and that," she told him. By now the others had realized something was going on and had also turned their attention to the pair.

"Did you go out?" Nick pushed. With a sigh Sara turned to him.

"You know I did," she told him.

"So dish. Who was the guy?" Nick asked, "you looked close. Grissom certainly did not look happy when he put his arm around you." he added.

Sara took a deep breathe. Grissom had seen her last night. Wait_. What right did he have to be unhappy about her for having a life. He was the one who rejected her. Not once, twice. _This was why she needed to move on the push and pull was too much. From now on she wasn't going to let his issue become her issues. She was here to do a job and that was what she was going to do.

"Is that so?" she asked as she tried to keep her expression blank to not give away any of her current thoughts or feelings. She felt the others watching her for some sort of a reaction. "I didn't see you guys" Sara told him before she took another sip of coffee and opened one of the forensic journals that sat on the table and pretended to start to read an article.

The others in the room watched as there colleague dismissed Nicks comment with little more than a blink of the eye. This was not the Sara they knew. She hadn't reacted as they baited her. It was as if she didn't care anymore. Had she really gotten over her crush on Grissom? They knew that, especially, over the last few months the two hadn't seen eye to eye. They had seemed to clash over everything… when they weren't avoiding each other. When Grissom entered the room with a frown on his face Nick, Catherine and Warrick shared a knowing look. They might get a show yet.

Sara hadn't even looked up when he entered the room, Grissom noted. She just kept reading the article in front of her as if there was no one else around. Grissom dropped the stack of paperwork he held in his arms with a thump, causing most in the room to jump in surprise. Not Sara though, she didn't even look up.

"I hope were not interrupting you Sara," Grissom stated, frustration evident in his voice, in way to get her attention.

"Oh, are we starting, sorry, go ahead," she told Grissom closing the journal laying it down in front of her. Looking up at him she folded her arms across her chest as she waited for him to start. Grissom stared at her for moment before addressing the whole group.

"The people of Vegas are going to be keeping us busy tonight," he told them. "Catherine, you and Nick have a drive by. One dead three injured," he passed over the slip. "Warrick, your with me on a convenience store hold up, two dead." Warrick nodded as he was passed the slip.

Sara notice Nick and Catherine exchange a look as Grissom turned his attention to Sara.

"Sara, your solo. Apparent suicide at the Circus Circus." he put the slip on the table for her to reach across for before he turned and left the room.

Sara knew the others were waiting for a reaction but she wasn't going to give them one even though in her head she could have hit the man. Solo, it was like Hank all over again. Bastard couldn't pass her slip as he had everyone else. She pushed her chair away from the table and stood up.

"Well, I have a case to get to. See you guys later," she told her remaining colleagues with a small forced smile as she left the room.

The others watched as she disappeared out the door, mouths gaping at Sara's lack of response to Grissom's poor treatment towards her.

"What was that?" Catherine asked.

"I think that Grissom once again reacted badly to Sara having a life and is taking his frustration out on her." Nick offered in answer, he paused before adding, "If he's not happy he doesn't want her to be happy,"

"Yeah I got that… I meant with Sara," Catherine said.

"Yeah, I know… I just don't know the answer to that question," he looked between Catherine and Warrick. "do you think she has finally moved on and decided not to raise to the bait,"

"But just two shifts ago she was the angry, moody Sara we know and love. What's changed since then?" Warrick added.

"New man?" Nick asked. "she seemed comfortable with that guy I saw her with last night," he told them. "if so good for her, Grissom has hurt her too many time, she needed to move on," the others didn't replay as the stared at something behind him, looking over his shoulder he saw Grissom.

"Warrick, let go," he ordered as he glared at them.

* * *

This is sort of just a fill in chapter. Next chapter Sara's date. I am loving the feedback. Thanks to everyone that takes the time to leave me a review. I am back from holidays and ready to write, so leave a review and i will update soon. Hoefully in the next couple of days.


	5. Chapter 5

****

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI.

Chapter 5

The rest of the week played out in a similar fashion. Grissom would only snap when addressing Sara. He continued giving her mostly solo cases, isolating her from the rest of the team. Meanwhile Sara seemed to pass it all off with a shrug of her shoulder even though at times she was silently seething on the inside. But a part of her was actually enjoying the isolation. It meant no annoying questions or having someone hovering over her shoulder, but at other times she missed having someone to bounce ideas off. She just wished the cases were more challenging, she solved one after another after another running into no problems at all. She just concentrated on getting to the end of the week and to her next night off, Friday.

Sara had talked to Sam a couple of time during the week. The conversation was light and flowing easily, though they were yet to have any in-depth conversations, keeping to simple, safer, topics. Sharon had volunteered to help her get ready for the date, and even though she appreciated her new found friendship she was also a little unnerved. She had never really had a close female friend before, and she hadn't expected that to change when she arrived in Las Vegas and was welcomed so coldly by Catherine,

__

"Do you know where I can find Catherine Willows?" Sara asked the woman seated in the lab she had been director to.

"She's out in the field." Catherine answered not looking up from her work. When Sara hesitated Catherine finally looked up. "Let me guess ... Sara Sidle?" she asked curtly.

"I know who I am. I think you're a little confused." Sara replied ignoring the rudeness. She had expected that as a stranger brought in to investigate a team member she would have to face resentment from other staff.

"If you think you're taking my case ... forget it." Catherine snapped at her.

"Look, we can stand here and argue ... or ... we can get out there and find out who did this to Holly Gribbs," she paused "two sharp women are better than one."

It had only been after she had shown she was not there to take over but to work with her that Catherine had let down her guard with her, but even a few weeks later Catherine was still not giving her an easy time.

__

"What's the rule? How long do I have to be here before I start kicking in for gifts?" Sara wanted to know.

"When the spirit moves you, Sara. So, in your case, I guess, never," Catherine replied.

The boys were another story. Warrick had been wary of her to begin with but they slowly formed a bond. Nick, though, was the one she had an instant connection with. He was the one that brought out her playful side, even in the beginning.

__

"Hey, Catherine what time's your little girl coming by?" Nick asked carrying a box.

"She isn't," Catherine stated.

"Yeah, but I got her a chem set," Nick told her.

"You keep that; might learn something," Sara offered with a smirk.

"Stop flirting with me," Nick gave her a playful glare.

But they also became competitive with each other, often trying to out do each other…

__

" ... you're standing in my crime scene," she told Nick when he appeared at the scene she had just started to process.

"No," he pause showing her a disk, "you're in mine," he said to her with a smile as he turned to leave.

"You're doing audio? I wanted that," Sara called after him.

"I outrank you," Nick simply said.

"Technicality. Who did Grissom handpick to work here?" Sara smirked back.

"Keep telling yourself that," Nick chuckled

Even when she was growing up she had been considered one of the boys, preferring their company to the girls her age.

Not having the easiest childhood she had idolized her older brother Charlie from an early age. He had been the one to protect her. He taught her to be strong and stand up for herself and what she believed in. Their parents had little time for them due to their own battles and dramas, so it had been Charlie who had raised her until she was ten.

It had just been a few weeks shy of Sara's eleventh birthday that Charlie had stepped in and tried to protect his mother from the beating she was receiving for not having picked up the dry cleaning that day. Sara had watched on helplessly as her father had backhanded Charlie causing him to stumble. As he had stumbled he had tripped over their mother, who had been curled up on the floor, and fallen down the stairs. After her brothers death his friends took pity on her. Even months later when she had been taken into foster care they would still check up on her.

During the years she had spent in foster care hadn't made it any easy for her to befriend girls. When all the girls in her class would be showing off there new to or skirt Sara was stuck in some old hand me downs. She was never taught anything about fashion, make-up or jewelry. She was brought up in jeans and t-shirts. She was well into her teenager years by the time someone bought her a skirt and she never became comfortable wearing one. Even now only one simple black dress hung in her closet for special occasions.

The draw back to being considered one of the boys was that she had always been seen as the friend, never the girlfriend. Sure she had boyfriends, but they had never serious. In the end it all came down to her need for a little occasional human contact. Having witnessed the painful relationship her parents had shared caused Sara to hesitate every time one of her own relationships seemed to be about to take a step forward.

There was a time in college when she had tried to put herself out their more. Things hadn't gone as planned.

__

"Oh, the mile-high club. That means the two passengers may have had no idea what was going on inside that cabin," Sara noted looking at the airplane bathroom.

"You know, high altitude enhances the entire sexual experience. It increases the euphoria," Grissom told her.

"Well ... it's good. I don't know if it's that good," the moment she had said those words out loud she suddenly felt a daring as Grissom turned to her, "cite your source."

"Hand me a swab, please," Grissom tried to change the topic.

"You're avoiding the question. "Enhances sexual experience. Increases euphoria." Cite your source," Sara wouldn't let off this time.

"A magazine," he stated.

" What magazine?" Sara asked not believing his source.

""Applied Psychodynamics in Forensic Science." " Grissom told her quickly.

"Never heard of it." she told him not wanting to believe his source was so innocent. She wanted to think he had some hot experience of his own. Now knowing he hadn't she was worried about what he would think of her.

" I'll get you a subscription." he told her not backing down. "Now, cite your source," he asked,

" Oh ... now you want to go down that route?" now not so confident.

" Yeah," it was his turn not to back down.

" Nah. Never mind.," she tried again to back out of answering

" You started it," he stated.

Taking a breath she decided that if she was going to do this she wouldn't hold back,

" Delta Airlines, Flight 1109, Boston-Miami, March '93, Ken Fuller. Hazel eyes, Organic Chem Lab TA, BMOC ... overrated ... in ... every aspect," she revealed, feeling uneasy under his stare she moved on, "could ... we ... get back to work, please?"

" Yeah. I think, due to your, uh ... firsthand knowledge and experience in airplane bathrooms, you should do the swab," he told her leaving her to process the bathroom alone.

When she mentioned the experience to Grissom she left a few details. Including the fact that she wasn't all that into joining the mile high club. Ken had been someone who she had gone out with a couple of time. They were heading to spring break in Miami with a group of friends. Ken had been making cracks about joining the mile high club and when Sara had excused herself to go to the bathroom he had taken it as an invitation to join her.

Years later when she met Grissom at a seminar he was teaching she had been caught by surprise at the instant attraction she felt towards him. At times during their long talks she had wondered if he might feel the same, but in the end he had left. It was through email and the occasional phone call they had became good friends, and when he invited her to come to Vegas she had excepted immediately. Being in the same city again brought back all her old feelings. At times, through small comments he would make, she had thought, hoped, he may have felt the same.

__

"Well you do know how to light up a room."

Or

__

"I need you."

They had given her hope. It didn't take long for the connection they had to slip as he pulled away little by little. She was still able to get a reaction out of him though.

__

"You want to sleep with me?" she asked during a particularly hard case.  
"Did you just say what I think you said?" he asked slightly startled by her question.  
" That way, when I wake up in a cold sweat under the blanket hearing Kaye's screams, you can tell me it's nothing, its just empathy," she revealed.

Sara had been surprised when Hank had shown an interest in her. It was flattering to get the attention from someone again. It wasn't really serious, mostly movies, to begin with. Hank got her out of the house, gave her a life outside of work, away from thoughts of Grissom. Eventually, without even realizing she had let her guard down…

__

"You sure with all your life-saving efforts you didn't move her?" Warrick asked

"Hey, man, like I said, I checked for vitals" Hank said getting defensive

"It's okay, babe," it slipped out of her mouth before she had realized what she had said. Hank turned and stared at her surprised. Sara turned away embarrassed and Hank turned back to Warrick.

"The victim had no response. I had no reason to move her," Hank continued turning back to Warrick.

"Well, someone moved her. She bled out her," Hank couldn't answer Warrick so turned to leave but not before stopping at Sara's side.

"I'm going to hit the road …" he paused "... Baby"

"I'm sorry," Sara grimaced

…and it wasn't long before she had gotten burnt… again.

__

"I heard you met Elaine," Hank said nervously.

"Yeah, she's really something," she paused, "I didn't tell her about us, if that's what you're wondering," she told him knowing it was what he was really wanting to hear.

"I'm really sorry, Sara," Hank offered

"Yeah, me, too," Sara told him sadly.

"I don't know what else to say," he said.

"I'll see you around," she turned and walked away.

With the track record she had with men she couldn't wonder what she was thinking going on this date. But she knew why she was doing it, Sara was tired of being alone. This date could be the first step to ending the loneliness in her heart, maybe even mend something long broken in her. She was going to give this a real chance. No more looking back, only moving forward.

Sharon had shown up as planned. She had helped Sara decide to go with the little black dress hidden in the back of the closet, put Sara's hair up in a simple twist and added a touch of make-up. Sara opened the door when Sam arrived with a shy smile. A smile which grew wider with his few small words of greeting.

"You look beautiful…"

* * *

This chapter ended up in a completely different place than I planned. I wasn't expecting to have a chapter detailing with her past relationships. I don't even know where some of it came from. This chapter was the most time consuming chapter I have ever wrote. I kept re-arranging and rewriting and this is what I ended up with. I am sure it isn't perfect but I'd love to hear what you think. Please leave a review.


	6. Chapter 6

****

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI.

****

Chapter 6

The date got off to a great start. She opened her front door to his knock.

"You look beautiful," Sam told her before he lent in giving her a light kiss on her cheek and offering her a single red rose.

"Thank you… you look good too," Sara told him, blushing slightly, as she accepted the rose, "where are we going?" she asked.

"There is this new place just opened that I've been wanting to try, it's not too far from here," he said as she closed her apartment door.

As they walked down the hall he placed his hand on the small of her back, _similar to the way Grissom did at times when they were walking together._ Sara gave her head a slight shake, _you're going out with someone handsome and friendly tonight, stop thinking about Gil Grissom, _Sara told herself, _I am moving on. _She turned her head to smile in thanks as Sam opened the passenger side door of his car for her. He rushed around the car and hoped in his side giving her a grin before he started the car.

Sara it taken aback as Eminem blasts from the stereo as the car is turned on.

"Sorry, I get a little carried away with my music at times," he told her as he turned the music down ever so slightly.

Ten minutes later the pull into a parking lot. Sara let out an inward groan as the say the name on the restaurant. Lit up for all to see were the words BUTCHES STEAK HOUSE.

GSR

Grissom sat in his dark office before shift. He had come in early to work on the paperwork that had taken over his desk but all he could think was Sara. It was her night off. _She was probably out with the guy he had seen her with the other night,_ he thought sinking lower into his chair. He was temped to call her into work just so he would know she wasn't out with another guy, but that hadn't gone so well the last time he had tried it.

__

"I paged you two hours ago," he snapped at her as she rushed into the yard he was processing.  
"Right. Uh, it's my day off. I was up in Pahrump at some vineyard. You told me to get a life, remember?" Sara asked him.  
"Did I?" he acted as though he didn't remember.

He did remember telling her that, but that was before he had seen who she was spending her spare time with. Hank was young and good looking, after being with someone like that he knew she would never take a second look at him, and he wanted to punish her a little for it. He knew it was childish but he couldn't help how he felt. Then she had confronted him…

__

"It's just, um ... you tell me to get a life and then I get one, and then you expect me to be there at a moment's notice. It's ... um ... Confusing,"

After that he had backed off. He could see how unhappy he was making her, and in his heart he knew that wasn't what he wanted. She deserved some happiness in her life and unfortunately he could never give it to her. It also meant that she would close by. She had scared him once, threatened to leave…

__

"If you don't sign my leave, I'm going to have to quit" she turned to leave.

"Hey, Sara?" he called after her. She turned back to face him, "the Lab needs you here," he tried

"Great," she answered, not pleased.

…and it wasn't like he didn't have his own diversions from time to time, when he had met Terry Miller a few years earlier she had interested him. Watching her put a body back together, putting a face to bones, left him wanting to know more about the woman.

__

"Do you have to go? I mean ... couldn't you take a later flight?"  
"More bones?"  
"Have dinner with me later."  
"I think the bodies will keep."

But of course work interrupted, as it seemed to repeatedly…

__

"Where's your posse?" Brass asked as Grissom approached the crime scene.

"I have no idea. I was actually on a date," Grissom told him

When he met Lady Heather he was intrigued, not just because he was putting more space himself and Sara, but because she could read him. She saw that no one else took the time to notice.

__

"The most telling thing about anyone is what scares them. And I know what you fear more than anything, Mr. Grissom." Lady Heather told him.  
"Which is?" he asked not really believing her.  
"Being known. You can't accept that I might know what you really desire, because that would mean that I know you. Something, for whatever reason, you spend your entire life making sure no one else does." She answered.

Lady Heather was also the one to pick up on the fact that he was loosing his hearing. She read him like a book as easily as he had read her lips. It amazed him that this woman he hardly knew was observant enough to pick up on something his friends and colleagues, who were trained to be observant, had missed. The connection her felt turned into a strange sort of friendship. At a time he had been tempted for more, but as many times before his heart wasn't there.

__

"Wow, you got burned bad, huh? Welcome to the club. I got third-degree burns from my marriage. Happens to everybody. Everybody just moves on." Catherine observed.  
"Good. Let's move on." He said.

He had never told her how right she was. It wasn't something he liked to remember. Someone he once thought he loved, someone he had thought he could marry. They had dated in college. Right before they were to graduate she told him she was pregnant. It wasn't his. Apparently while he was off at class, at the body farm or working on one of his experiments she had fallen for his best friend and roommate.

For the longest time he didn't look at another woman, just threw himself into work. It had helped him get to where he was today professionally as well as, unfortunately, personally. He had trouble trusting. When he had met Sara he had felt his heart beat faster in anticipation of getting to know this woman. She had sat in the front row of his lecture, hair pulled up, and full of questions. But she was so young, he had gotten older. They became friends, that was all he would allow. He could see she had felt something towards him but he wouldn't allow himself to think of it as a student looking up to a teacher.

The phone on his desk rang startling him from his thoughts.

"Grissom," he answered.

"Gil, we have a case. We need the whole team," Brass told him. Grissom groaned, he would have to call Sara in after all…

GSR

Sara sat in the booth of BUTCHES STEAK HOUSE wondering how things had gone so horrible wrong. Across the table, she grimaced as she watched, Sam was chewing on the bones of the ribs he had ordered for dinner. In front of Sara sat her untouched garden salad. She had lost her appetite the moment she had seen his plate. Sam hadn't even noticed that she hadn't touched her food, or that she had excused herself for time to go to the bathroom. When her phone rang she reached it hoping her was being called in.

"Sidle." she answered.

"Sara, it's Catherine. We have a case, all hands needed," She was told.

"Great! I um, I mean, sure, what's the address," she asked trying to hide her excitement.

Getting Sam to leave turned out to be a bit of a problem, he wanted to finish his food. She called a cab, dropped some cash on the table and went outside to wait. Rushing home she changed, grabbed her, and rushed back out. Twenty minutes later she arrived at the scene. She could see the team waiting on the front lawn, everyone except Grissom. Walking over to them she asked,

"What have we got…"

* * *

As always, all mistakes are mine... sorry I am working on it.

I had the next chapter nearly done before I even started this one. I changed the time line a little cause people were wanting some GRS, and the episode butterflied played a big part in my story line, though I did change a few parts a little. But first I wanted to give some background. Last chapter Sara, this chapter Grissom. As I have the next chapter nearly ready to post it could be up sometime in the next twenty four hours, I will try for sooner if you want me too…


	7. Chapter 7

****

a/n I have noticed on previous stories if I post chapters close together people seem to skip a chapter so I thought I'd let you know that chapter 6 was posted just yesterday.

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI.

Chapter 7

Grissom walked carefully through the house, careful to avoid any potential evidence. The rest of his team were to wait on the lawn as he preformed the initial walk through. Sara had yet to arrive when he entered the house but he knew Catherine had called her in. As he walked through the house he had noticed butterflies displayed throughout all the rooms. Finally, he reached the master bedroom, where he would find the master bathroom and the body of a young girl.

He inched his way into the bathroom and saw the body positioned on the floor of the shower. He noted the butterfly tattoo on the victims lower back standing out against her pale skin. Brown hair falls over her shoulder. Bending down to get a closer look he drew in a sharp breath. This woman could have been Sara, their features, their appearance, were so similar it scared him. Standing up he looked away from the body reassuring himself Sara would be outside waiting for him.

Grissom took several more minutes examining the bathroom getting his emotions under control before heading back to the group outside. As soon as he steps out his eyes seeked out Sara. As he caught sight of her amongst the team he felt his body relaxed ever so slightly. Brass was the first to notice him emerge from the house.

"Ready for us?" Brass asked drawing his attention away from Sara. Hearing Brass the rest of the team also turn towards him.

"For now, no one enters this house except CSI," Grissom ordered.

He went through the details of his walk through and started handing out directions. Warrick was sent to search the car before he turned to Sara,

"Sara, you take the perimeter," Grissom told Sara wanting to keep as much distance between her and the body.

"What? You just did a one-hour walk-through. The perimeter cannot be a priority," Sara argued.

"I need you to work the outside. Catherine and I will be inside," he told her. He received a glare that he was now gotten used too before she turned and walked away. With a shake of his head Grissom returned to the house.

Hours of searching later Sara had come up empty handed. She decided to find out how the others were doing and stopped by Warrick still working on the car. Warrick had at least come up with something with a backseat still full of groceries.

Inside Grissom was still having trouble being in such close quarters with a dead body resembling Sara. He was relieved when Catherine entered. She looked around the bathroom as Grissom noted the smell.

"Cleanser. Bleach maybe," Catherine suggests as she moves towards the shower, "arterial spray is neck high. Indicates she was standing when she was attacked. The highest gush of blood has the most volume."

"Definite lack of lividity. She must have bled out," Grissom added once again looking down at the body

"The killer had to get something on him. Had to be a bloody mess, but there's no ... footprints, there's no handprints, no smears," Catherine continued.

Grissom looked sadly at the body, _who had taken the time to clean up after themselves. What had happened to make someone do something like this to another human being. _Catherine now stood closer to the body, crouching down to get a better look she quickly turned back to Grissom.

"If I didn't know she was outside I could have sworn this was Sara," not getting a response she noticed his stare. "you noticed it too. That's why you wouldn't let Sara in the house."

"We're not talking about this. We have a job to do. A murderer to catch," Grissom told her moving out of the bathroom for a minute to take a breath before re-entering and getting back to work. Catherine continued to stare at him for a minute amazed to see a dent in there leaders amour. As much as he tried to hide it he really did care for Sara.

GSR

Sara seemed to be the one that ended up on her back under the house. There were two many drains in the bathroom with traces of blood. So here she was, wrench in hand, removing pipes. It wasn't how she thought her night would go, but this was better than the way her date had ended. Fifteen minutes later as she is heading back to the lab. Filtering the water from the drain was useless. Bleach, it had destroyed any possible DNA and evidence. Picking up the piece of drain she had removed she studied the inside. Spotting a stray hair she pulls out her tweezers to extract it. _Yes, _she thought, _we have a skin tag._

GSR

Grissom remained at the house continuing to look for evidence when everyone else had retuned to the lab. The victim, Debbie Marlin, really had a thing for butterflies. Everywhere he looked he found them. At least now he didn't have to look at the body any longer now that it was in the morgue. Unfortunately there were still pictures. Pictures of a happy, fun loving, young woman who looked too much like Sara. He picked up a picture, Debbie was smiling for the arms in the air. It had been too long since he had seen Sara smile like that. _He missed her smile. _Startled out of his thoughts as he phone rang he answered it without checking the caller.

"Grissom."

"Hey," he heard Sara say throwing him even more off balance.

'Sara, uh, listen, I'm in a bad area. I'll call you back," he told her.

Not because he didn't want to talk to her, but because at the moment he couldn't. He needed the space to distance her from this crime. He didn't want her anywhere around him at this point in time. He just didn't know what he might do if she was nearby.

"I got a skin tag off the bathtub drain pipe." she told him not catching on as he tried to concentrate on what she was telling him.

"Skin tag? That's great. Uh, give it to Greg," he told her.

"Yeah, I did. Hey, do you want me to come over there and give you a hand?" she asked.

"No, I-I'm fine," he told her quickly, "I'll-I'll, uh ... I'll talk to you back at the lab," he ended, hanging up before she could respond.

GSR

Sara looked at her phone as she hung up. Grissom was acting weirder than usual. What was it with this case that he was so obsessed with. The only other time she had seen him obsess about a case it involved a dead baby…

__

"You told me a few weeks ago that nothing is personal. No victim should be special. Everyone follows your lead," she told him.  
"Everyone didn't find that baby. I did. And that little boy is dead because someone lost their temper or screwed up, or god knows what. So, excuse me, but this victim is special," he snapped back, not backing down.

…but there was no child involved this time. Just a young nurse and some unidentified body parts found in garbage bins behind the house. Deciding that Grissom wasn't her problem she decided to head over to the garage to see if Warrick could use her help instead.

GSR

They were having trouble finding any answers. Grissom hadn't yet left the house. So while they were seated in the conference room he was on speaker phone. As they are going through the details of what could have happened Greg joins them, finally, with some answers. Body parts belonged to Michael Clark, boyfriend of Debbie, their one suspect.

Grissom ordered them all home, as they ended the conference call for rest. He remained at the scene. Hours later he was on his knees in the hall testing the carpet for GSR when Catherine walked in,

"Don't tell me you never went home?" she asked.

"Okay," he said looking up, "I just got started in here. Haven't even gotten to the other rooms yet," he told her.

"You know you lose your edge after sixteen hours. You're into your third shift. I mean, I'm all for overtime, but this is just plain greedy, Catherine tried, knowing he wouldn't admit to the real reason he was still here.

"My knees can't take this anymore," Grissom admitted sitting back.

"Have you eaten anything?" the mother in Catherine started to come out as she watched her tired friend.

"What did you bring?" he sounded hopeful at the sound of food.

"I'll see what's in the fridge," she told him with a shrug and turned towards the kitchen.

"We have to replace that, you know," Grissom called after her as he slowly stood up to follow her.

She was already in the kitchen pulling bread and peanut butter out of a cabinet. Opening the fridge she pulled out a yogurt. Noticing he had joined her she stopped what she was doing.

"I think we need to talk about what is going on here," she told him.

"I'm working a scene," he said.

"More like obsessing," she muttered under her breath, "there is more to it and you know it. The moment you saw that girl your mind has been elsewhere."

"I don't know what you mean," he lied taking the peanut butter from the counter.

"Don't lie to me. You see Sara in Debbie, I see it too. It's not Sara. She is still here. You two have been having a lot of problems lately, we've all seen it. We feel the tension when ever you are in the same room," he looks up at her startled by her admission.

"I can't talk about this," he turned to leave but was stopped by a hand on his arm.

"No, you stay. You have to eat. I'll leave you in peace. I'll be back shortly though to make sure you have eaten," she told him before exiting the room.

With a sigh Grissom picked up a knife and started to make a sandwich. Thirty minutes later Catherine returned as he was finishing off his yogurt.

"Well, now that we fed you, we should probably talk about a shower," she said as she entered, off the look she received she continued, "I mean at your place. You need to go home."

"As soon as we find some evidence, I promise" he argued and she gave up.

They went over the details again and this time came up with some toe prints to work with. Catherine deciding that since Grissom wouldn't budge she would take her chances with Sara. She sent Sara to the morgue to collect Debbie Marlins toe prints for comparison.

GSR

Sara entered the morgue. She was curious to get her first look at the girl who Grissom was obsessing with, but was also a bit nervous for reasons she did not know. She couldn't get the nerve up to look at the woman in question, so started with the reason she was there. She took prints of each toe but soon her curiosity got the better of her. Rolling her chair up along the side of the body she is taken aback when she comes face to face with someone that could have been her twin. All she could do was stare for a minute before she needed to turn away. Quickly she finished the prints and left the morgue.

She found Catherine in the locker room after she has finished comparing the prints.

"Hey, you seen Grissom?" she asked.

"He's still at the crime scene," Catherine told her.

"I eliminated both victims from the print you pulled off the bed," Sara told her quietly.

"Well, we know she was fishing off the company pier." Catherine said as the studied the younger woman, "you, uh, seen Debbie?" she asked.

"Yeah," Sara admitted.

"And?" Catherine prompted.

"Yeah, I compared her toe prints," Sara answered avoiding the unasked question.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think that was you on that table," Catherine tried again.

"I didn't really look at her face," Sara lied through a forced smile, "when you see Grissom, will you tell him?" Sara asked quietly as she left.

Catherine watched Sara leave. Sara had lied. She had definitely seen the resemblance and hadn't taken it well. _Maybe it had been wrong to send Sara to do the prints_, Catherine thought now concerned. What was with the denial between these two people.

GSR

The print had matched up to one of the doctors at the hospital, but he wasn't the murderer. Then a hair was found… and it turned out the killer had to be left handed from the way he made the cuts. All this led them to one doctor, Vincent Lurie.

As soon as Sara had heard that the suspect in Debbie Marlin's murder was down at the station she knew she had to be there to see the interrogation. The resemblance between her and the murdered woman had left her feeling slightly off center and she needed to see the person responsible for this go down for what he did. She entered the observation room after the interrogation had already started. She watched as Grissom and Brass questioned and put forward the evidence they had on the man. Vincent Lurie sat confidently in his chair as he answered each question asked.

Sadly it started to appear that once again a suspect would get away with their crime. _It seemed to be happening more and more as the years went on, _Sara thought sadly as the watched Lurie and his lawyer stand.

"It's sad, isn't it, doc?" Grissom said quietly as Lurie moved to leave the room, "guys like us. Couple of middle- aged men who've allowed their work to consume their lives. The only time we ever touch other people is when we're wearing our latex gloves. We wake up one day and realize that for fifty years we haven't really lived at all. But then, all of a sudden ... we get a second chance. Somebody young and beautiful shows up. Somebody we could care about. She offers us a new life with her... but we have a big decision to make, right? Because we have to risk everything we've worked for in order to have her. We risk it all... And ultimately end up being rejected for a younger man. She took away what she had offered you and gave it to somebody else. You were lost. So you took her life. You killed them both, and now you have nothing.

"I'm still here," Lurie told him.

"Are you?" Grissom asked.

Not answering Vincent Lurie turned and left the room, followed by his lawyer. Sara was seething from what she had just heard. Grissom remained seated in the interogation room pitting himself as Brass watched on. Turning on her heel she stormed out into the hall nearly walking straight into Vincent Lurie. She continues down the hall but stopped and angrily turned towards him as a single word passed his lips.

"Debbie…" he breathed out staring at her.

"No, not Debbie. Sara," She told him harshly as she turned away.

Continuing down the hall she threw open the interview room door startling both men still in the room. She turned to Brass who stood just inside the door,

"Leave," Sara told him shortly before focusing her attention on Grissom, who was still seated at the table across the room.

"I, ah, I think…" Brass starts noting Sara's glare and Grissom uncomfortably looking at anything but the angry woman who had just entered the room. Sara cut him off.

"Leave us," She told him again this time not taking her eyes off Grissom.

Silently Brass left. Sara moved across the room to stand across the table from Grissom. Placing her hands in the table she leaned across the table,

"Look at me," she snapped at him when he still hadn't looked up. Slowly his eyes raised until blue met brown, "how dare you," Sara growled across at him quietly.

* * *

I really don't say this enough. Thank you to everyone leaving reviews. You make me want to continue. The support I have received for this story so far has blown me away, so really, thank you. I have noticed a decline in the last couple of chapters though and was wondering, is there something you don't like about them. I will take any feedback you want to give good and bad. Just click below and leave me your thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8

****

a/n. Wow talk about blowing me away. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter I hope this lives up to your expectations.

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI.

Chapter 8

The moment he had closed the door to the interrogation room behind him Brass had shushed into the observation room. He had never seen Sara so mad. He was a little worried for Gil, but then got angry as he realized that this was no doubt the result of some sort of hurt Grissom had caused Sara. The speech Grissom had given Lurie had taken Brass by surprise. It had sounded like Grissom had finally made a play for Sara after years he had silently pinned for her, and it seemed as though Sara had a different take on what had happened. Through the window he saw move to the table.

"What's going on?" he heard Catherine ask from behind him.

"Shhhh," he hushed her waving her over, "Sara's about to rip Grissom a new one."

Catherine moved into the room and came to stand beside Brass as she heard Sara snap on the other side of the mirror,

GSR

"Look at me," Slowly his eyes raised until blue met brown, "how dare you," Sara growled across at him quietly.

"I…" Grissom tried.

"I'm not finished," Sara snapped again. "who the hell do you think you are, acting like the wounded party. You use me as some example of the one that got away. You never had me. You rejected me. Not once twice. I wanted to try to leave, you wouldn't let me. I have given you chance after chance and all it has gotten me is heart ache," she told him harshly. Grissom looked past her at the door, the only possible escape, which she was blocking. "your not going anywhere. I've had enough. We settle this once and for all. No more running away."

Pulling a chair over to the table and she sat down across from him. They sat across from each other angry brown eyes to sad blue eyes stared at each other. The anger slowly crept out of her eyes as sadness swept in.

"You kissed me," she said sadly. "why? To get it out of your system? To see what it would be like?" she asked not letting her eyes leave his. "did I not live up to you expectations?" she paused but still did not break the eye contact, "I have wanted for you to return my feelings for so long, you're the reason I am still here. The reason I came here. From the moment I saw you I felt something, something I had never felt before. I was happy with the friendship you offered me, why did you take it away?" a single tear ran down her cheek and she angrily wiped it away. "no, I won't cry for you any more. I have shed enough tears for you."

"Sara," Grissom spoke slowly, "I never meant to hurt you…" he tried to take her hand that lay on the table but she snorted in response as she pulled her hand back.

"How can you say you never meant to hurt me," she shot back anger back in her voice. "Just this last week alone you have punished me for something I didn't do. You kept me away from the team working solo's. you acted like a little boy how had his favorite toy taken off him. A am not a toy. You have treated me like a yo-yo for years. This time I broke the string for my own good, and you punished me for it. I don't have any family, very few friends. The team is what I have, you took that away."

She slammed her hands on the table pushing herself up. Grissom watched on helplessly, as she started to pace the room, not knowing what he could do to ease her pain and anger. He had been childish, he knew that and still he hadn't stopped himself.

"You have me," Grissom told her softly making Sara stop mid step.

"Have you, when have I ever had you. When was the last time we talked about anything not work related, sometime around four years ago. I don't have anybody," Sara slumped against the wall.

GSR

Brass and Catherine stood shell shocked in the observation room. Partly glad that Sara had stood up for herself, partly sad for Grissom who was unable to find the right words to sooth Sara. Mostly they were amazed by the amount of emotion coming from the two people on the other side of the glass.

"Maybe we shouldn't be watching this," Brass spoke his thoughts out loud.

"I never realized she was lonely. I though she just prefered to keep to herself," Catherine said softly, feeling Sara's hurt. "I never really tried to be her friend, instead I resented her. Thought of her as competition."

"I have seen her loose her cool during certain cases but otherwise she is so hard to read... I think we should go. They wouldn't want us here right now," Brass said.

Catherine agreed and turned to leave. Brass took one last look at the miserable pair and also left closing the door behind him, locking it to give them the privacy they needed.

GSR

Grissom sat in his chair just watching Sara. She looked so defeated and he was to blame. Getting up me moved over to her side. Lowering himself to the ground, against the protest of his knees, he sat next to her. He remained silent just watching her.

"You had a pony tail," he said suddenly drawing questioning eyes, "when we met. I noticed you the moment you entered the room. You sat in the front row. You asked so many questions, you challenged me as no one else had before."

"I heard you were boring," she told him. He looked away. Reaching out a hand she touched his cheek lightly turning his face back to hers, "I heard every word you spoke. The moment I saw you, heard your voice, I was hooked," she said sadly.

"I'm sorry," Grissom told her. "you deserve so much better than me."

"But you are all I've ever wanted," she admitted looking at her hands folded in her lap.

"You didn't kiss me back," he whispered.

"You didn't give me a chance," she answered quietly turning to look at him.

"I forced myself on you," he told her.

"It would never be unwanted. You caught me by surprise…" Sara revealed. "…you said no."

"It was complicated," he told her.

"You didn't even think about it. No hesitation at all, just no," Sara turned her body to face him fully. "uncomplicate it for me."

"It's in the past, it doesn't matter now," Grissom said.

"If it mattered then it matters now. I opened up to you to be shut down without an explanation. I want to know why," Sara said not backing down.

"Why do you always push. You can't force me to be what you want," Grissom moved away.

"Fine, run away. Nothing is ever going to change. I'm through trying," Sara told him as he got up.

"I was going deaf," Grissom shouted down at her causing her to jump. "I was loosing my hearing," he said a little quieter this time. "is that what you needed to hear?"

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" Sara asked standing up. When she got no answer she continued, "did you think I couldn't handle it? That I would care for you less? How shallow do you think I am? If nothing else we were friends once. Friends tell each other things."

"It wasn't something you needed to know. There was nothing you could have done for me. I wasn't going to be a burden." Grissom said

"Why can't you see that people care about you. You have helped everyone at the lab at some point. Why not let us help you?" Sara stated

"It doesn't matter now. I had an operation to repair it, I'm fine," he told her

"it does matter if you keep something that big from everyone. What's stopping you from doing it the next time. You need to let people in, trust people to help you. Trust me to help you," Sara walked to stand in front of him. Taking a step closer she said, "let me in, trust me."

"I want too. I really do," he raised his hands to cup her face. "it's just so hard. I don't want to get hurt. Someday you are going to realize that I'm an old man who's not good enough for you."

"Don't you think that I would have left a long time ago if I thought that. You have made loving you so hard," she whispered the last part. "there is something about you that I will never be able to escape from. I have tried to move on. But no one else is you."

"I love you," he whispered resting his forehead against hers. "I want to be with you. To give this thing a try."

Raising to her toes she pressed her lip against his. He responded straight away running his tongue along her lower lip seeking access. She opened her mouth to him as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck leaving no room to escape. As there lips danced he backed her up against the wall. Pulling back ever so slightly she smiled.

"Pin me," she begged.

"Always," he answered catching her lips again.

* * *

When i started writing this chapter i had no plans for it to be the last. As i wrote the last two scentences it felt like a good ending, so the story is now complete...

I'm not ruling out a sequel. There seems to be a few people who want more so i will try to give you what you want...


	9. Chapter 9

****

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

Epilogue

Catherine was frustrated. She had done the right thing giving her friends and colleague privacy the week before, and what did she get for it… nothing. The curiosity was killing her. She couldn't just ask because then they would know she had been there watching.

Sara and Grissom had reappeared a couple of hours after their confrontation and quickly gone there own ways. Since then, when at work, they avoided looking at each other. They barely spoke, except about cases and even then it was straight to the point. But the thing that Catherine had noticed the most was that the tension everyone in the lab had felt for the last couple of years was no longer there. There was now an noticeable ease betweenGrissom and Sara that had not been around in years, since Sara had first arrived in Las Vegas. A couple of times she had thought she had seen a smiles across each of there faces but they had disappeared so quickly it was as though they were never there.

When she had spotted Brass in the lab one day she pulled him into an empty lab,

"Have they said anything to you," she demanded.

"Well hello to you too Catherine," Brass remarked sarcastically.

"Have either of them said anything to you," Catherine asked again.

"Either who? Said what?" Brass asked not holding back his grin.

Brass, too, had been watching his friends over the previous week. Though nothing had been said to him he had sensed a happiness between the two CSI's that had been missing for the past three plus years. He had caught a couple of half hidden smiles shared across crime scene that had to be seen to be believed. There had even been a shared night off that he knew they had spent together. It had been his night off too. He had driven past Gil's town house to see if he would join him for a drink but had kept driving after recognizing the second car parked in the driveway.

He was surprised Catherine had lasted this long before pouncing on him,

"You know who…" she hissed. He raised an eyebrow and she growled slightly, "Grissom and Sara."

"Oh, Grissom and Sara… What about them?" he asked innocently. He held back a laugh as her arms flew up in frustration.

"Don't play games with me," she huffed, "something has changed and I want to know what."

"Catherine," Brass let out a chuckle, "give them time, what ever is going on between them is new, don't add any pressure and ruin it for them. They will tell us when they are ready." Catherine narrowed her eye at him.

"You know something…" she said.

"Nothing concrete. They haven't said anything to me but all you need to do is see the two of them to know something has changed," he told her, "Come on lets get a coffee."

Brass put an arm around her shoulder as they headed towards the break room. He didn't know how long Catherine would last before she had to dig for answers but he hoped it would give Grissom and Sara a chance to settle into whatever existence they were now sharing.

* * *

I know this is short but there were people out there wanting a little closure for Catherine and Brass. I know this isn't much but more will be revealed soon. I am working on a sequel. After all I couldn't leave everything running smoothly between Grissom and Sara… beware... drama ahead.


End file.
